


Right here, right now?

by merpl



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merpl/pseuds/merpl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Karen, and Foggy have a threesome. (I'm so so sorry.) Office sex. I can be persuaded to write more of this, although I'm aroace, so be warned that my writing will continue to reflect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here, right now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



“You...” Foggy trailed off, incapable of words.

“Want to have a threesome?” finished Matt.

Karen nodded, flushed all the way to her blouse. “Yes.” She didn’t bother with her reasoning, or repeating herself further.

“No objections,” said Matt.

Foggy looked around wildly, gesticulating inarticulately between the two. Matt was supposed to be the clearheaded one, their collective source of restraint.

“He’s making gestures I can’t even describe,” Karen informed Matt, her lips quirking upward.

“I can only imagine,” Matt offered wryly.

“So, let’s do this? Right here, right now?” Foggy buried his head in his hands. Real smooth, Foggy.

“Sure,” the others chorused.

“I wasn’t serious!” Foggy protested. But it was morning, which meant they had all showered and were clean, and they didn’t have anywhere else to be. “But,” he made a ridiculous attempt at a sexy voice, “No objections. Dammit, it sounds better when Matt does it.”

Matt laughed and snaked an arm around him. “Course it does, partner.”

Karen closed the curtains. “All aboard?”

“So, uh, what now?” Somehow that still sounded suave, damn Matt.

Karen hopped up on the desk, shrugging off her sweater.

“She’s on the desk now,” Foggy narrated. “She, uh, she’s licking her lips, and she’s got her top unbuttoned a little. Her breasts are really nice.”

“Are they?” mused Matt. “Foggy, would you like to demonstrate for me what our Karen is doing?”

Foggy felt like sinking into the ground, for fear of mucking this up, but strutted over to Matt and kissed him before he lost his nerve. Matt leaned into the kiss, and Foggy softly licked Matt’s upper lip, and then his lower one, and, kissing all the way down to his chest, slowly unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

Matt took Foggy’s arm, and Foggy led him to where Karen was waiting. They kissed her, on the lips and the neck, with firm hands and tongues traversing her newly exposed body as they freed her shirt. Matt moved to her left and Foggy, to her right, and they each massaged a breast, licking, sucking, and biting at her nipples. Matt was the biter, really, but Foggy did a bit of nibbling too, encouraged by Karen's boldness.

"Matt - fuck - _Foggy_ , yes, there, that feels good," she puffed out her chest towards them, but Matt had already abandoned her breast, and kissed her stomach, licking all the way to her underwear, and kissed her all the way from her feet to her thighs, as Foggy massaged both her breasts. Finally, Matt lifted her legs and slid her skirt and underwear off smoothly, and dove in, swirling his tongue and nibbling on her clit as Foggy sucked on and played with her breasts. 

Foggy came up for air. “Matty, she’s. She’s laying back, a little, propping herself up with her hands. Her lips look so soft, Matty." Matt stuck a finger inside her, and wriggled it a bit, before adding another, getting into a nice rhythm.

“Ah! ah!” Karen ground herself against Matt’s fingers and on his face, and he swiped his tongue roughly and sped up his finger fucking.

“Matty, she looks really happy.” Foggy kissed her and massaged her breasts.

Karen moaned into his mouth and came undone under his and Matt’s ministrations, biting hard on Foggy's lips.

After that, by mutual decision, their encounter was over. “We’ll do this again,” they promised.


End file.
